Raion
by el Cierto
Summary: CHAP 2. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah mimpi yang sekaligus mitos. When a lion chase you in your dream? What it means? A birthday fict for vaneela-chan. AU. Feel free to whoever loves GaaIno to read this... 3-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. **

**(This fict © el Cierto, with the idea of Dian Ichigo-kun (my little sister in rw) and the help of my imotou a.k.a Sukie 'Suu' Foxie)**

**.**

**A little present for my friend, vaneela-chan ^_^**

**(this is a birthday fict for you, my dear… I am so sorry for the late)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh… hosh... hosh…" Napasku tersengal-sengal.

Gila! Yang benar saja. Aku mengelus dada.

Kuedarkan pandangan mataku ke sekeliling, Tak terkira leganya mendapati aku masih di dalam kamar serba ungu milikku.

_Untung__ aja__ cuma__ mimpi__… __Huft!_

Benar-benar, mimpiku barusan itu sungguh mengerikan.

Oh, baiklah daripada membuat kalian bingung kenapa sampai bisa aku mengatakan mimpiku itu mengerikan, aku akan menceritakan apa yang baru saja kuimpikan.

Aku masih ingat jelas aku sudah berdoa dengan baik sebelum menutup mata tadi malam. Dan aku ini adalah orang yang meyakini bahwa jika berdoa sebelum tidur sangatlah efektif untuk menangkal datangnya mimpi buruk. Jadi, aku tentu saja heran ketika kini aku terbangun di pagi buta, jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya aku bangun, dalam keadaaan terengah.

Bagaimana tidak terengah jika dalam mimpi itu aku berlari-lari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran seekor hewan yang terkenal dengan sebutan raja hutan, singa yang besar dan buas.

_Hell!_ Aku sendiri heran. Di antara semua hewan yang bisa masuk dalam dunia mimpiku, kenapa harus singa! Dan kenapa hewan buas itu mengejarku?

Aku bergidik _ngeri_ ketika mengingatnya lagi. Singa dalam mimpi itu berbulu coklat keemasan, berkilauan bak warna padang pasir tertempa cahaya matahari pagi.

Hewan itu begitu besar dan mendirikan bulu kuduk hanya dengan menatap ke dalam matanya. Dan aku melakukan itu. Menatap ke dalam sepasang mata sang singa tepat sebelum hewan berjuluk raja hutan itu menerkamku.

Aku berteriak, menjerit tepatnya. Lalu semuanya menjadi benderang cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Dan begitulah, selanjutnya aku terbangun. Dengan napas bagai orang usai lari jarak jauh.

Kutarik napas panjang-panjang lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kulakukan itu beberapa kali sebelum kemudian aku beringsut turun dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamarku juga.

Aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan tidur. Jadi, meski masih sangat pagi, aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

Usai mandi, aku merasa lebih segar. Dan dengan begitu perasaanku pun menjadi lebih baik. Rasa tegang akan mimpi diterkam singa lapar itu sudah musnah.

Bahkan dengan riang aku sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi sementara langkahku (membawaku) keluar kamar, menuruni tangga menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah.

Ohya, aku beritahu juga. Aku hanya tinggal dengan ayahku di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Hal yang sangat menyedihkan bagi seorang anak, yah?

Untungnya aku memiliki ayah yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik. Mencukupi segala kebutuhanku. Tidak hanya berupa materi, tapi juga kasih sayang. Membuatku tetap bisa tersenyum lebar meski dengan kekurangan ini. Dan walaupun aku tak pernah melihat ibu secara langsung, Ayah selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa meski tak terlihat ibu selalu berada di dekat kami.

Dari foto ibu yang berukuran besar yang dipasang di ruang tamu, aku jadi tahu kalau aku memiliki warna mata ibuku, karena selebihnya aku seperti replika ayah. Pirang, tinggi dan berkulit putih. Ibu sendiri, dari foto setengah badan yang kulihat itu, adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dengan kulit _tan_, bertubuh sedang dengan rambut coklat tembaga.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri di depan meja konter dapur. Siap membuat sarapan. Salah satu rutinitas sejak aku berumur 12 tahun. Aku membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua.

Pada mulanya, ayahlah yang selalu membuat sarapan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku hanya membantu sedikit-sedikit, tetapi lebih banyak hanya melihat saja. Sampai aku lulus sekolah dasar, aku mulai lebih peka dan merasa akan lebih baik jika aku membantu ayah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Pagi ini aku membuat sarapan berupa telur dadar yang kubungkusdengan _crispy__ pancake_ olahan. Sebagai minumnya aku membuat jus buah yang kucampur dengan sari kedelai.

Usai membuat sarapan itu, aku pun memanggil ayah yang kamarnya memang terletak di lantai bawah.

Ayahku seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru gelap. Orang yang tak mengenalnya dengan baik akan melihatnya sebagai seorang yang agak sangar dan berwajah keras. Namun, ayahku itu adalah orang yang sangat baik. sungguh tipikal _family__man_ sejati.

"Pagi, _hime_…" sapa ayah dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Tangannya yang besar mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Ohya, ayah selalu memanggilku dengan 'hime', kecuali kalau sedang marah, hehe.

"Pagi, _Otou-chan_," sahutku riang sambil menggandeng lengannya.

Kami berdua menuju ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun, _hime_. Semalam tidur nyenyak, eh?"

"Harusnya sih…" gumamku.

"Ya?" ayah tampak penasaran dengan gumamanku.

"Itu karena aku mimpi buruk, _Otou-chan_…" kataku sambil menarik kursi dan duduk. Ngomong-ngomong kami sudah sampai ruang makan.

Ayah ikut duduk. Kusorongkan bagian _pancake_-nya.

"Ah, mimpi buruk seperti apa _nee_, _hime_?" tanya ayah sebelum menggigit _pancake_-nya.

"Mimpi dikejar singa. Hhh, mengerikan sekali, _Otou-chan_…"

Entah karena jawabanku itu atau karena hal lain, tapi kulihat ayah langsung tersedak begitu aku selesai berkata. Dia sampai terbatuk-batuk, sehingga aku segera berdiri dan menepuki punggungnya. Kuberikan segelas air yang segera disambutnya dengan cepat.

Setelah menjadi lebih baik, ayah malah menatapku dengan serius. "Lalu, apa singa itu berhasil menangkapmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah. Tapi begitu dia menerkamku semua jadi sangat terang dan aku terbangun."

Ayah tampak terkejut, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"_Otou-chan_? Menurutmu apa mimpi seperti itu berarti sesuatu?"

"Hmm, apa kamu benar-benar ingin tahu, _H__ime_?" Ayah malah balik bertanya, dengan sebuah seringai aneh menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat kedua alisku bertaut, heran.

"Umm, memang apa maksud mimpi itu, _Otou-chan_? Bukan hal yang buruk, kan? Hari ini aku kan dapat tugas besar."

"Justru sebaliknya, _H__ime_. Mimpimu itu, _sangat__bagus_." Ayah berhenti sejenak untuk menggigit potongan terakhir dari _pancake_-nya, lalu lanjutnya, "Mimpimu itu menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi kamu akan mendapat err… pasangan. Dan dia bukan orang biasa. Mungkin putra pejabat atau orang yang sangat kaya."

Aku melongo. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Tetapi perkataan itu berasal dari ayah. Seorang yang tentu saja dapat dipercaya kata-katanya. Tetapi tetap saja kan…

"Err, _Otou-chan_, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu?"

"Yah, walaupun ini tak begitu menyenangkan bagi _Otou-chan_, kau tahu kalau kau menikah kan kau akan meninggalkan aku, tetapi setahu Otou-chan, mimpimu itu memang berarti demikian. Jadi, siap-siap saja ne!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan ayah itu. _Yang__ benar__saja!__Masa__ mimpi__ dikejar __singa __menandakan __akan __dapat __pasangan __orang __besar_?

XDXDXDX

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskan dapur, aku berganti pakaian dan siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Kuberitahu satu hal lagi ya, aku ini adalah siswi Konoha International High School (KIHS). Hehehe. Sebuah kebanggaan untuk menjadi bagian dari sekolah elit yang paling bergengsi di seantero Negara Api ini.

Tidak hanya sekedar menjadi siswi, aku juga memiliki peran khusus di sekolah ini. Aku adalah anggota tetap Dewan Pelajar. Selain itu, aku juga menyandang gelar Duta Persahabatan. Sebuah gelar yang kuperoleh saat aku dan Hinata mewakili KIHS dalam Pemilihan Miss Konoha. Hinata yang memenangkan gelar sebagai Miss Konoha, sedangkan aku mendapatkan gelar Duta Persahabatan.

Meski aku kalah dari Hinata, tetapi aku tetap senang karena mendapat gelar itu. Karena gelar itu telah membuat aku menjadi dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Bersama Hinata, aku menjalankan tugas mempromosikan Konoha pada dunia luar dan beberapa tugas lainnya seperti menggalang dana sosial, penyuluhan anti narkoba, gerakan cinta lingkungan dan sebagainya. Singkatnya, sejak menyandang gelar sebagai Duta Persahabatan itu, waktu luangku jadi banyak berkurang.

Seperti hari ini. Aku diberi hak istimewa untuk tak mengikuti pelajaran pada 2 jam pertama sebagaimana biasa.

Eit, jangan salah paham dulu. Aku bukannya diistimewakan, lho? Ini semua dikarenakan aku ditunjuk oleh Principal Tsunade untuk menjemput dan mendampingi seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar yang datang dari Inggris.

Sebelum penunjukan itu jatuh padaku, aku berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang lebih tepat mendapat tugas ini, mengingat dialah Miss Konoha. Tetapi nyatanya kepala sekolah yang berambut sama denganku itu menunjukku. Dengan dalih bahwa aku adalah Duta Persahabatan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen mewah. Di depan pintu bernomor 191.

Aku diberi tugas untuk menjemput siswa dari Inggris itu. Sebenarnya aku yakin sekali tanpa dijemput pun orang itu pasti bisa sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Tetapi Principal Tsunade telah memutuskan bahwa aku harus menemaninya di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah. Begitu pun hari-hari selanjutnya. Kata beliau sih agar orang asing itu bisa beradaptasi dengan lebih cepat. Juga untuk menunjukkan keramahan Konoha. Pokoknya begitulah. Aku sih tak terlalu memasalahkan alasannya. Bagiku bertemu dengan orang-orang baru itu cukup menyenangkan, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah cowok keren, hehehe.

Setelah kupencet bel sampai tiga kali, barulah pintu terbuka. Dan muncullah orang yang kucari.

Selama sepersekian detik aku terpaku menatap sosok yang muncul di balik pintu itu. Seorang cowok sebayaku dengan tinggi lebih 5 inci dariku. Tinggi atletis, tegap. Rambutnya merah bata bergaya _spiky_, dengan poni yang sedikit _random_ menutupi sebagian keningnya. Dan _hell_, ada tato atau tanda lahir (?) di atas alis bagian kirinya. Alisnya sendiri nyaris tak terlihat saking tipisnya. Membuatku berpikir apa cowok di hadapanku itu mencukur alisnya? Aneh sekali. Apa begitu _trend_ anak muda di Inggris? Rasa-rasanya aku belum pernah melihat personel _boyband_ Inggris yang tanpa alis deh.

Tapi kadar ketipisan alis yang agak tak normal itu tak mengurangi nilai kekerenan cowok tersebut. Yah, harus kukatakan pada kalian, cowok ini, luar biasa keren!

Untungnya aku sudah berpengalaman berhadapan dengan berbagai macam orang. Jadi, secakep apa pun orang itu, aku tidak akan grogi.

"_Hello,__ Good__ morning.__ Are__ you__ Mr.__ Richardson?_" Aku langsung menyapa dengan nada ramah sewajar mungkin. Yah, aku kan tak mau dinilai keganjenan.

Cowok itu tak langsung menjawab. Sepasang mata _turquoise_-nya malah seolah sedang mengamatiku dengan mendetail. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Aku perlu bersyukur hari ini bangun lebih pagi sehingga aku bisa mempersiapkan penampilan yang jauh lebih rapi dan baik dari biasanya. Bukan berarti biasanyaku tak berpenampilan rapi, lho!

"_Hn,__yes__ I__ am. __And __you?__"_ Akhirnya keluar juga suara cowok itu. Tipikal suaranya rendah, mungkin jenis suara _baritone,_aku kurang tahu pasti. Yang pasti suaranya itu cocok dengan penampilannya yang terkesan angkuh.

Yah, harus kukatakan juga pada kalian, bahwa lepas dari pesona fisiknya yang bagai model papan atas, cowok di hadapanku ini menguarkan aura angkuh dan dingin.

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino, from Konoha International High School. I'm assigned by Principal Tsunade to guide you. So, shall we go now?"_

Cowok itu mengangguk. Tanpa mempersilakan aku untuk masuk, dia kembali masuk. Dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah keluar lagi dengan tas cangklong hitam yang merupakan tas seragam KIHS.

Hmm, KIHS memang menyeragamkan siswa-siswinya mulai dari baju seragam, baju olahraga, kaus kaki, sepatu sampai tas sekolah. Seragam-seragam kami mengikuti empat musim. Jadi seragam pada musim semi, misalnya, akan berbeda dengan seragam musim panas.

Dan karena hari ini hari Senin musim gugur, kami mengenakan setelan merah gelap. Untuk cowok, celana merah gelap, kemeja lengan pendek warna putih gading berkerah senada dengan celana dan jas yang juga berwarna sama. Sedangkan untuk cewek, seperti yang aku tengah kenakan yaitu sama dengan milik cowok hanya saja bawahannya kami mengenakan rok 5 cm di atas lutut yang dipadu dengan kaus kaki panjang selutut. Sepatu berwarna hitam dari bahan kulit. Seragam hari Senin dan Selasa memang yang paling formal. Nantinya di hari Rabu sampai Jumat, kami akan mengenakan seragam yang lebih _casual_.

Selama perjalanan turun, cowok asing itu hanya diam. Dan aku pun belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk mulai berbicara.

Tetapi ketika kami berdua sudah keluar dari lift, dalam arti kami sudah sampai di lantai dasar gedung megah itu, cowok asing ini mendadak berkata.

"_Next_, _you__ can__ call__ me __Gaara_."

"Huh?" Aku tak langsung ngeh. Cowok itu berbicara tanpa menoleh padaku sih.

"_Call__ me__ Gaara,__please!__"_ Cowok itu mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada bosan.

"_Is__ it __your __nick__name?_ _It __sounds __like __Japanese.__"_

Cowok itu tak menyahut, melainkan terus saja melangkah dengan tegap menghampiri mobil yang sudah menunggu.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Tak lama kemudian kami berdua sudah berada dalam MPV sekolah yang berwarna _dark__grey_.

Kami berdua duduk di jok belakang, berdampingan dengan sedikit jarak yang memisahkan.

Dalam perjalanan Gaara banyak memandang ke luar jendela. Hal yang meski membuatku sedikit terabaikan, tetapi juga membuatku leluasa untuk memperhatikannya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lebih dekat, Gaara tidak terlalu _bule_. Malah seperti orang Jepang. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum sendiri mengamatinya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menoleh dan memergoki aku yang sedang memandanginya. Ups! Sontak mukaku memanas. Kuharap sih tak sampai merona merah.

"_Anything__'__s__wrong?_" tanyanya datar.

Aku menggeleng sambil nyengir. "_Oh,__no,__nothing__…"_

"_Hnn__… __so,__ I__ think __it__'__s __better __for __you __to __tell __me__ about __KIHS, __your__school_. _Will __you?_"

"_Aaa,__yeach,__of__course.__KIHS__is__…__.__"_ Dan berikutnya aku pun dengan semangat menceritakan segala hal yang kutahu tentang sekolah kebanggaanku itu.

Gaara sama sekali tak menginterupsi. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik. Membuatku aku semakin bersemangat menceritakan tentang seluk beluk KIHS. Hingga tak terasa kami pun sudah sampai.

Mobil memelan memasuki pelataran sekolah sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Aku segera menoleh pada Gaara yang dari tadi diam saja dan berkata dengan sangat semangat. _"__Look!__W__e__…_" Tetapi kata-kataku langsung terhenti begitu mendapati keadaan cowok itu.

Urat pelipisku mendadak menonjol. Membentuk perempatan seperti dalam gambar-gambar komik. Kesal! Ya, aku sangat kesal!

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Gaara yang dari tadi kukira begitu diam karena mendengar ceritaku tentang KIHS, ternyata malah tidur! Dengan begitu pulasnya.

_Huft!_ Aku menggeram. "Hei! _You!__Wake__ up__ now!_" seruku sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan sangat keras.

Cowok berambut merah bata itu segera terbangun. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia tersenyum tipis padaku. "_Oh,__sorry.__ I__must__'__ve __been__ sleeping__ when__ you__ we__re__ telling__ me__ about__ KIHS.__"_

"_Forget__ it!__We__'__ve __arrived_!" sahutku kesal lalu membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya dengan keras.

_Huh!__Keren__ sih__ keren!__Tapi__ kalau __tak __menghargai __orang __seperti __itu,__nggak __banget __deh!_ Aku menggerundel dalam hati dengan kejengkelan tingkat tinggi.

"_Hi!__Wait!__"_ Entah bagaimana tapi Gaara tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangku dan meraih lenganku. Membuat langkahku terhenti.

Aku menoleh padanya. Memasang ekspresi paling kesal yang kubisa.

"_You __angry?__"_ Gaara berkata dengan menatapku lekat.

"_No!__ I__'__m__ not._"

"_So,__why__ you__ just __left__ me__ like__ that?_"

"_Coz__ you__ seem __don__'__t__ need__ my__ presence_," sahutku datar.

"_Who__'__s__ said__ I__ don__'__t_. _I__ do__ need __you_, _you__ know_." Gaara tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya sementara tangannya masih memegang lenganku dengan erat.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Dan mendadak aku menyadari kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tak sampai marah padanya. Dia mungkin terlalu capek jadi ketiduran. Maka dengan pikiran itu, aku pun tersenyum.

"_Okay__ then__… __But,__ can__ you__ take__ your__ hand__ off__ me__?_"

Gaara seolah baru sadar bahwa dia memegangi lenganku segera menarik tangannya dan mengucapkan maaf dengan lirih.

Aku tersenyum lagi mendapati sikapnya yang agak kikuk itu. Heran juga kok ada cowok yang notabene dari dunia barat, bisa tampak kikuk seperti itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama membuatnya merasa tak enak, aku pun segera mengajaknya melangkah lagi. Kami lalu beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang Principal Tsunade yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Untung saat itu semuanya berada di dalam kelas masing-masing. Kalau tidak, aku yakin 100% para cewek akan jejeritan melihat sosok Gaara yang kalian tahu kan, sangat keren!

Tak lama kemudian kami berdua telah tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah yang biasa kami sebut dengan _Principal_Tsunade.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, hari itu _Principal_Tsunade tengah duduk di kursinya sambil menghadapi layar komputer. Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak muda itu tampak serius sekali menatap layar di hadapannya.

Kalian pasti berpikir kepala sekolah kami ini sedang sibuk melakukan rutinitas seorang kepala sekolah kan? Ahaha, kalau kalian berpikir begitu, kalian salah besar. Karena meski tampak serius begitu, _Principal_Tsunade tidak sedang bekerja, melainkan asyik bermain _game_ _online_. Dan saat ini dia sedang larut dalam _game_ _poker_ favoritnya.

"_Principal_ Tsunade," kataku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hmm?" Meski menyahuti, tetapi sepasang matanya tak berpindah dari layar komputer di hadapannya itu.

"Saya sudah melaksanakan tugas saya, _Principal_ Tsunade."

"Oh… ya," sahut _Principal _Tsunade singkat. Membuatku mengerutkan kening. Apa sih maksudnya?

"_Principal_ Tsunade?" kataku lebih keras. Berharap dia mau menolehkan kepalanya pada kami dan memberikan instruksi lebih lanjut.

Dan berhasil. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh juga. Dia sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, yang kuduga ungkapan rasa kesalnya karena telah kuganggu acara main _game_-nya. Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau _Principal_ Tsunade itu paling tidak bisa diganggu saat main _game_. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengiterupsinya dengan aman hanyalah Shizune-san, keponakan _Principal_ Tsunade yang juga merupakan asisten pribadinya. Kuduga, dan sepertinya benar, Shizune-sanlah yang mengerjakan hampir seluruh pekerjaan _Principal_ Tsunade. Kepala sekolah kami itu sepertinya hanya memeriksa dan menandatangani saja.

Tetapi untunglah mata _Principal_ Tsunade segera menangkap adanya sosok lain yang berdiri di sampingku, jadi wanita itu tak jadi menghadiahiku gertakan. _Yokatta__…_

"Oh… kau sudah sampai rupanya, Gaara-_kun_…"

Aku melongo. Tunggu! Tadi itu kupingku tak salah dengar kan? _Principal_Tsunade memanggil Gaara dengan embel-embel –_kun_? Dan bukan dengan bahasa Inggris pula! _Hell,__ what__'__s__ going __on?_

"_Hai__'__,__ soo__ des__u__…_ _Obaa-san_."

Sekali lagi aku melongo. Kali ini pada Gaara. Apa dia bilang? Obaa-san? _Principal_Tsunade itu dia panggil obaa-san?

"Kau? Bisa bahasa Jepang? Kalian…?" Aku tak mampu meneruskan ucapanku karena masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja Gaara bisa bahasa Jepang, Ino. Apa aku belum mengatakan padamu? Dan juga dia ini anak keponakanku, jadi cucu keponakan begitu…"

Aku menggeleng dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh. Yah, aku merasa begitu bodoh. Dan telah dibodohi. Kalau tahu Gaara bisa bahasa Jepang, dan dia itu cucu _Principal_Tsunade sendiri, apa perlunya aku menjadi _guide_-nya segala coba?

"Nah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian berdua segera ke kelas." _Principal_ Tsunade melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. "Jam pelajaran kedua sudah hampir selesai. Jadi sudah waktunya kalian kembali ke kelas."

Aku mengangguk kaku tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Tak hendak bertanya lagi tentang Gaara yang ternyata satu kelas denganku.

XXXXX

"Kenapa tak bilang kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau juga cucu _Principal_ Tsunade, sih?" tanyaku beruntun sementara langkah-langkahku dan Gaara beriringan menuju kelas XI A yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Kau tidak tanya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Huh, tetap saja menyebalkan," gumamku dengan cemberut.

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Akhirnya kami pun tiba di depan kelas tepat ketika bel yang menandakan usainya jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

Pintu kelas berwarna cokelat gelap mengkilap itu terbuka tepat ketika aku akan mengayunkan tangan untuk mengetuknya. Dari baliknya, guru bahasa Inggris kami, Kurenai-sensei, muncul.

"Oh, Ino… dan ini yang dari Inggris, kan?"

"_Hai__'_, _soo__ desu_, Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Oh, baguslah." Kurenai-_sensei_ mengangguk. Lalu dia menoleh pada Gaara dan berkata, "_Welcome__ to__ our__ school.__ I__ hope __you__ like __to__ share __everything__ about__ English__ with__ us_…" Ternyata Kureani-sensei juga tidak tahu kalau Gaara bisa bahasa Jepang.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara begitu Kurenai-_sensei_ berlalu pergi.

"Guru bahasa Inggris. Ayo kita masuk!"

"Tunggu!" Gaara menahan lenganku.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun kalau aku cucu Tsunade-_baasan_ dan bahwa aku bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"_Just__ do __it, __okay?_" Aku terpaksa mengangguk karena Gaara menatapku tajam. Padahal tanpa menatap tajam seperti itu, pandangannya sudah cukup bisa menggetarkan hati dikarenakan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Hal yang membuatnya terkesan _gothic_. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara menggunakan celak setebal itu?

Sebagaimana yang telah kuperkirakan, kehadiran Gaara akan cukup membuat heboh kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan reaksi teman-teman cewekku yang terpesona oleh penampilan Gaara.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat dan agak kaku, Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, di barisan nomor tiga dari belakang.

Tunggu! Aku sepertinya sangat familiar dengan tempat duduk itu.

Ah! Benar! Itu kan tempat dudukku! Pantas saja.

"Kau…" aku segera ingat bahwa Gaara memintaku untuk merahasiakan kemampuannya berbahasa Jepang jadi aku tak meneruskan ucapanku dalam bahasa ini, melainkan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. "_I__'__m__ sorry,__ but__ it__'__s__ my__ place.__ Can__ you__ move?__"_

"_You__ can__ sit __beside __me_," jawab Gaara santai.

"_But__…_" tapi kata-kataku sudah diinterupsi oleh Matsuri, teman sekelasku yang sepertinya langsung jatuh tergila-gila pada Gaara.

"Oh, Ino. Biarkan saja dia di situ. Kau kan bisa duduk di mana saja."

Aku mendecih dan dengan kesal menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di samping Gaara. Tak akan ada gunanya berdebat dengan seorang cowok asing yang pasti akan memperoleh dukungan dari _fansgirl_ dadakannya. Huft!

XXXXXX

Meskipun berstatus sebagai siswa asing, tetapi Gaara tampaknya tidak kesulitan dengan pelajaran kami. Dia bahkan bisa mengerjakan dengan cepat dan tepat ketika Asuma-sensei memintanya maju ke depan mengerjakan soal matematika yang cukup sulit.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat para cewek makin kagum padanya. Tetapi tidak demikian halnya dengan seorang siswa cowok yang sebelumnya terkenal dengan predikat 'sang raja' di kelas kami. Uchiha Sasuke.

Cowok yang merupakan putra bungsu Uchiha ini diklaim sebagai cowok tertampan seantero KIHS. Tidak hanya itu, cowok ini juga terkenal akan kekayaan keluarga dan kejeniusan otaknya.

Singkat kata, Uchiha Sasuke itu _(almost_) _perfect_. Dan karena kesempurnaannya itu pula dia menjadi primadona KIHS, bahkan sampai memiliki klub _fansgirl_ yang gila-gilaan. Aku sendiri pernah menjadi penggemar berat Sasuke. Kukatakan pernah, karena sekarang ini aku tak lagi mengaguminya. Tidak setelah hari _itu_.

"_You__ will __accompany__ me__ to __go __around __this __school, __won__'__t__you?_"

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba kudengar suara Gaara begitu dekat di telingaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku hingga tak sadar akan gerakannya yang mendekatiku.

"Ka-… _You?__You__ startled__ me!_"

Gaara menyeringai. Tampak tidak menyesal sama sekali. "_So?_"

"_Ya,__ ya, __okay. __I__ know, __Mr. __Richardson..._"

"_Let__'__s__go!_" Dan dengan begitu saja Gaara meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku keluar ruangan. Tak ia pedulikan pandangan anak-anak lain yang heran melihat kekraban kami.

Di bangkunya, Matsuri jelas menatapku dengan iri. Sementara, Uchiha Sasuke...

_Tidak__ mungkin_. Batinku menolak memercayainya. Tapi Sasuke jelas kelihatan tidak suka melihatku bergandengan dengan Gaara.

Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Gaara setengah menyeretku keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut. Lagipula, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak keberatan dengan sikap orang asing ini.

Maka, sesuai yang dipinta Gaara, aku pun mengajaknya keliling sekolah. Menunjukkan padanya bagian-bagian sekolah: ruang-ruang kelas, lapangan basket, bola, dan futsal, aula besar, perpustakaan, UKS, ruang musik, ruang senam, kolam renang, toilet sampai halaman parkir yang terletak jauh di belakang.

Selesai berkeliling, rasa lelah menghinggapi tubuh kami berdua. Terlebih aku yang selain berjalan juga harus mengoceh panjang lebar. Gaara sih enak, hanya 'hn' dan 'hn' saja. Dan sialnya, saat kami mau membeli minum di kantin, bel masuk sudah berbunyi lagi. Jadilah kami dengan sangat terpaksa memasuki kelas kembali, sambil menahan rasa haus tentunya.

"Tenang saja, nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi makan. Oke?" bisik Gaara begitu kami duduk.

Aku menoleh dan langsung _sumringah_. Kuacungkan satu jempol. "_That__'__s__ great_!"

Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku cukup terkejut dengan aksinya itu. Yah, bagaimanapun kami baru berkenalan. Bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam sebelumnya, jadi diperlakukan seperti itu, mau tak mau membuatku merasa aneh. Apalagi mulanya Gaara tampak cukup kaku. Apa secepat itu ia akrab dengan aku yang notabene orang asing?

Daripada itu, sepertinya ada mata-mata yang tak senang mengamati keakraban kami. Entah hanya perasaaanku saja atau memang faktanya demikian. Aku tak mau tahu. Lagipula selama aku merasa nyaman dengan Gaara kenapa aku harus memusingkan hal-hal negatif itu?

...

Sepulang sekolah, Gaara benar-benar mengajakku untuk mampir ke restoran cepat saji. Dia memesan cukup banyak makanan untuk ukuran makan dua orang. Aku sempat protes, namun ia tak mau mendengar. Rupanya ia benar-benar ingin mentraktirku 'makan'.

Maka makanlah kami berdua dengan nikmat di restoran yang memang terkenal dengan masakannya yang enak itu.

Selesai makan, Gaara segera memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bonnya. Ternyata orang ini cukup royal karena dia memberikan tip yang tak sedikit kepada sang pelayan yang tentu saja menerimanya dengan senyum selebar lapangan bola. Oke, aku tahu itu berlebihan. Tapi siapa, sih, yang tak senang menerima uang banyak secara cuma-cuma?

"Sekarang, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara ketika kami sudah berada di luar restoran.

"Pulang. Sudah hampir sore. Bisa gawat nanti kalau ayahku pulang kantor dan aku belum sampai di rumah."

"Hn... kalau begitu aku mau ke rumahmu juga."

"Hee?" Aku kaget.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?"

"Umm... bukan begitu. Yah, tentu saja kau boleh. Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo!"

Kami lalu menuju halte terdekat. Tadi Gaara memang menolak menggunakan jasa sopir Tsunade untuk mengantarnya kembali ke apartemennya. Ia berdalih bahwa ia mau naik kendaraan umum bersamaku agar lebih mengenal Konoha.

Meski tidak ber-AC, keadaan bus cukup nyaman karena jendelanya yang terbuka mampu menyuplai udara segar ke dalam bus. Gaara duduk di dekat jendela dan aku tepat di sampingnya.

"Sayang kau harus cepat pulang, kalau tidak, kita bisa keliling Konoha," ucap Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"_Ne_, kita masih punya banyak waktu, kan? Besok dan besoknya lagi, aku akan menemanimu ke mana pun kau mau pergi. Jangan khawatir, Tuan!"

Gaara menoleh. "Apa termasuk hari Minggu juga?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, lupakan. Tentu saja kalau Minggu kau tak bisa. Kalau tidak, pacarmu bisa marah kan?"

Aku melengos. "_Eto_... aku tak punya pacar, kok!" Ups! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Aduh, malu-maluin saja yah?

"Hm, benarkah? Sulit dipercaya. Apalagi di kelas tadi, sepertinya ada yang cemburu."

_Deg_! Apa yang dimaksud Gaara adalah Sasuke?

"Ahaha, ada-ada saja. Kau pasti salah lihat, Gaara."

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Dan selanjutnya tak ada lagi percakapan antara kami.

**::: _tbc_ :::**

**.**

A/N : Ini fict mulanya one-shot yang panjang dan unfinished. Trus karena stuck ga bisa nerusin, el minta bantuan Suu. Nah, akirnya dipecahlah jadi multi-chapter, maybe akan jadi 3 shots.^^

Thanks a lot to my imouto, Suu-chan *hug tight* XD

Trus, soal ide mimpi dikejar singa itu, bisa dikatakan semacam mitos orang Jawa. .el tahunya dari ibu el ne. Hehe, katanya kalo mimpi dikejar harimau ato singa, trus kena, bakal dapet suami orang besar (maksudnya besar derajat, kaya dan berpengaruh gitu), hi3… So, ada readers yang dah pernah mimpi dikejar harimau or singa? Kalo udah ada, siap2 yah? XD

Then, for my dear friend, vaneela-chan, may you like this.

And, for whoever read until this point, God bless you… ^^

The last but not least, my beloved readers, please, let me know your thoughts….

**always arigatou**

**el Cierto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. **

**Collab Fict by el Cierto and Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**.**

**A little present for my friend, vaneela-chan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan senang hati. Rasanya enteng dan nyaman. Tidak tahu pasti penyebabnya apa. Pokoknya aku sedang senang. Dan dalam mode seperti ini aku jadi suka berdendang.

Dimulai dari membersihkan rumah kemudian membuat sarapan, tak henti aku berlagu riang. Kemudian setelah semuanya beres, aku membangunkan ayah lalu kembali ke kamarku sendiri untuk mandi.

Di kamar mandi aku lagi-lagi bernyanyi. Lagu yang kumainkan sementara aku mengguyur tubuh dengan air _shower_ yang dingin adalah lagunya Kara yang berjudul Mister. Aku sedang suka lagu ini. Kemudian bait-bait lagu yang rancak ini pun terus mengiringiku membersihkan seluruh tubuh.

"Hwaaaahhh... segarrr…," gumamku sambil menggosok kepalaku yang basah dengan handuk. Detik berikutnya aku telah duduk di depan meja rias sambil memegang _hair-dryer_. Tak lupa dendang riang lagu Mister kembali mengiringi rutinitas pagiku ini.

Hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu dan suara keras ayah memanggil namaku dengan panggilan sayangnya. "Hime… Cepat turun! Temanmu sudah menunggu!"

He? Teman? Seingatku aku nggak pernah janjian dengan teman manapun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama deh? Lalu, siapa?

"Teman? Siapa ne Otou-chan?" tanyaku setelah mematikan mesin pengering rambut di tanganku.

"Ayah tidak tahu. Baru sekali ini melihatnya. Tapi dia cowok dengan seragam sekolah yang sama denganmu. Apa… dia pacarmu, ne, Hime?"

He? Aku terbelalak lagi. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan bergegas membukakan ayah pintu. "Cowok? Siapa?"

Ayah mengangguk kemudian berkata dengan tatapan tajam. "Ya. Cowok. Dia mengaku bernama Gaara. Jadi, kau diam-diam ternyata sudah pacaran ya?"

Aku terkejut demi mendengar nama Gaara. Mau apa cowok itu pakai menjemputku segala? Namun aku segera sadar kalau ayah tengah mengawasiku jadi aku menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Ya ampun, Otou-chan! Ada-ada saja! Nggaklah… aku bahkan nggak tahu ada teman yang mau datang pagi ini."

Ayah menghela napas panjang. "Benar begitu?"

"Iya, Otou-chan. Uuh… nggak percaya banget sih sama anak sendiri." Ino pura-pura bersungut-sungut.

Inoichi tertawa. Diacaknya rambut sang putri dengan gemas. "Iya… iya.. Sekarang sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan dandanmu dan turun menemuinya. Lagipula ini sudah cukup siang kan?"

"Yes, Sir!" Aku segera berpose hormat ala perwira tapi dengan sebuah cengiran khasku.

Ayah hanya tertawa sebelum kemudian membalikkan badan untuk kembali turun.

Karena penasaran dengan Gaara yang tanpa sms tanpa telepon mendadak datang menjemput, aku mau tak mau memotong jatah waktu dandanku yang biasanya 30 menit menjadi hanya 15 menit.

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah turun dan mendapati seorang cowok dengan rambut merahnya yang khas, duduk berseberangan dengan ayah di ruang makan. Keduanya tampak menikmati sarapan dengan nikmat.

Aku tentu saja merasa sangat aneh. Bagaimana Gaara bisa begitu mudah diterima ayah? Sampai diajak sarapan bareng pula? _Hell_, sungguh bukan ayah yang biasanya galak dan protektif jika ada cowok yang mendekatiku.

Aku masih ingat dulu waktu aku kelas X, saat Kabuto-senpai menelponku untuk mengundangku ke pestanya. Waktu itu ayah yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan kami, langsung menanyaiku seperti polisi yang menginterogasi dan berakhir dengan aku tak bisa pergi ke pesta Kabuto-senpai yang dinilainya tidak aman untukku.

Tapi kini, lihatlah? Aku bahkan harus sampai mengerjapkan mata. Gaara, yang notabene asing, bukan hanya karena dia bukan dari Jepang, tapi juga baru aku kenal—meski aku tahu ayah tak tahu ini—bisa begitu mudah meraih hati ayah sepertinya. Sungguh aneh. Tapi nyata?

"Ne, Hime? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat makan dan kalian bisa cepat berangkat. Kau tak mau terlambat kan?"

"Oh? I-iya, Otou-chan…" aku mengangguk dan dengan kaku bergerak menghampiri meja makan untuk kemudian duduk di samping Gaara yang tampak santai mengunyah roti bakar buatanku.

…

"Hei! Kenapa kau nggak telpon atau sms dulu kalau mau jemput?" tanyaku segera pada Gaara begitu kami sudah di luar, berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Apa itu harus?" Bukannya menjawab Gaara malah bertanya dengan nada datarnya yang kini sudah kuhapal. Hebat kan aku? Baru kenal dia sehari lalu tapi sudah bisa menghapal ciri khas suaranya.

"Ya iyalah. Harus. Kau tahu, kedatanganmu tadi itu membuat ayahku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita."

"Memang ayahmu berpikir apa?"

"Dia pikir kita pacaran. Yang benar saja! Kita bahkan baru kenalan." Aku menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Busnya sudah datang," sahut Gaara sambil memandang ke arah bus yang kemudian berhenti di depan kami.

"Haissh… kau itu suka sekali menghentikan pembicaraan saat aku masih belum mengerti ya?" gerutuku sambil mengikuti gerak Gaara naik ke bus.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia sibuk mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tapi sepertinya kali ini bus dalam keadaan penuh. Namun ternyata masih tersisa sebuah tempat duduk di bagian pojok paling belakang, di mana di sampingnya duduk sepasang kakek-nenek yang sudah renta sekali.

Gaara tersenyum dan melangkah menuju tempat itu dengan aku mengikutinya. Dalam pikiranku, sebagai cowok, tentunya Gaara akan memberikan tempat kosong itu untukku sebagaimana yang biasanya dilakukan seorang cowok yang baik.

Tapi alangkah kecewanya aku karena ternyata Gaara mengambil tempat kosong itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan tenangnya cowok itu menjatuhkan tubuh tegapnya ke atas jok kosong yang tinggal satu-satunya itu. _Hell_, bagaimana bisa dia begitu? Sama sekali tidak _gentleman_!

"Hei!" tegurnya.

'Apa?" sahutku dengan cemberut.

"Kemarilah!" Dan entah kenapa aku yang sebal pada cowok berambut merah itu malah menurut dan mendekat padanya.

"Berbaliklah!" perintah Gaara begitu aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

'Apa maks—" kata-kataku tak terselesaikan karena entah dengan kekuatan apa Gaara sudah memutar tubuhku hingga aku jadi membelakanginya.

Belum hilang rasa heran dan kejutku, dia sudah membuatku melotot tak percaya saat dia mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku, menarik tubuhuku ke arahnya dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Pipiku sontak memanas. Jika di depanku ada cermin, pasti sudah bisa kulihat warnanya telah berubah menjadi merah.

"Gaara! Ap—"

"Ssh! Diamlah!"

"T-tap—"

"Begini lebih baik!" tukas Gaara.

Aku sudah akan membantah lagi namun sebuah suara asing mendadak terdengar. "Wahh, kalian berdua ini romantis sekali. Ehehehe, mengingatkan pada masa kita muda dulu ya, hime-chan?" Ternyata itu suara kakek di samping Gaara. Dan kakek itu tersenyum sambil menoleh pada nenek di sampingnya dengan penuh cinta. Astaga! Apa tadi kakek itu memanggil si nenek? Hime-chan? Gubraks! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk _sweatdrop_!

"Gaara! Lepaskan aku! Lebih baik aku berdiri daripada harus duduk seperti ini!"geramku dengan suara rendah, berharap tak sampai didengar si kakek-nenek aneh di samping kami.

"…"

"Gaara? Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

"…"

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Dan itu membuatku menoleh pada cowok itu.

_What the hell_!

Gaara tidur! Aku tak bisa percaya. Pura-pura tidur? Aku kira begitu.

Tapi ketika aku memukul-mukul lengannya dan dia tetap bergeming, aku jadi ragu kalau dia pura-pura. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Menyerah sudah dan membiarkannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Dia sangat sayang padamu, nak. Kau beruntung sekali punya kekasih seperti dia, ne?" tiba-tiba kakek yang tadi berkomentar lagi. Membuatku hanya bisa meringis seperti orang sakit gigi.

Sementara si nenek hanya terkikik geli melihatku. Kemudian, aku tak salah lihat, nenek itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada si kakek dan menggayuti lengannya dengan manja. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepasang kakek-nenek yang err… aneh itu. Hhh… yang benar saja…!

…

Aku bernapas lega saat akhirnya bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti di halte depan sekolah. Dengan keras kutepuk lengan Gaara hingga cowok itu terbangun.

"Semoga kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang bahagia selamanya ya? Semangat!" Tanpa diduga kakek-nenek yang duduk di samping kami berkata berbarengan sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan mereka tanda semangat. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Sementara Gaara mengangguk sopan menanggapi kakek-nenek itu.

"Lain kali kau nggak boleh bersikap seenaknya begitu, Gaara!" kataku ketika kami berdua berjalan memasuki gerbang.

Gaara menoleh dan memamerkan seringainya. "_Speak English, please_!"

Aku mendecih dan meneruskan langkah tanpa bicara lagi.

"OK,_ then what are we gonna do today_?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat diam. Kami sudah sampai di kelas kami, kelas XI-1 yang terletak di lantai 2. Dan saat itu hampir seluruh penghuni kelas sudah hadir. Cukup riuh dengan suara-suara teman-teman cewek Ino yang bergosip dan teriakan-teriakan atau tawa keras anak-anak cowok yang entah membicarakan apa.

"_I don't know_," sahut Gaara datar sementara pandangannya tertuju ke suatu arah. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Sasuke!

Dan saat itulah pandanganku bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, aku mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyumku yang biasa dan terus mengikuti langkah Gaara untuk kemudian duduk di samping cowok itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kurenai-sensei datang dan segera memulai pelajarannya seperti biasa. Membuat semua siswa dalam kelas tak ada yang tidak memperhatikannya. Bahkan Shikamaru yang suka tidur pun tampak memperhatikan. Kurenai-sensei memang hebat. Kadang kurasa, selain karena metode mengajarnya yang menyenangkan juga karena wajahnya yang cantik dan penampilannya yang modis.

Dan begitulah, karena pelajaran bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu pelajaran favoritku maka semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Meskipun aku sempat harus menahan tawa saat Kurenai-sensei meminta Gaara bercerita di depan kelas tentang kota London, tempatnya tinggal. Karena meski baru mengenalnya, aku tahu Gaara tak terlalu suka bicara, jadi kentara jelas dia malas menerima permintaan Kurenai-sensei. Meski demikian Gaara tetap maju dan bercerita sekilas dengan ekspresi jadilah deskripsi London yang harusnya sangat menarik menjadi sekilas info yang sangat singkat. Untungnya Gaara mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-teman saat Kurenai-sensei membuka sesi tanya jawab. Semuanya tampak begitu antusias, terlebih teman-teman cewekku.

Setelah pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang _fun _dan _easy-going_, giliran pelajaran Fisika yang rumit harus kami hadapi. Untungnya juga gurunya sangat jelas dalam menjelaskan, setidaknya begitu menurutku. Iruka-sensei memang top banget. Aku yang payah dalam fisika pun bisa dapat nilai bagus. Semua karena penjelasannya sangat mudah diserap otak yang pas-pasan sekalipun. Sementara itu, jagoan Fisika kelas kami, Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja tak pernah bermasalah dengan Fisika siapapun gurunya. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru yang terlahir dengan IQ 200, meski nyaris selalu tidur, ia pasti selalu bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas maupun ujian Fisika dengan hasil cemerlang.

Dan berikutnya saat yang paling menyenangkan pun tiba, apalagi kalau bukan jam istirahat. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain minum es buah yang segar dan makan bakso goreng yang lezat di kantin sekolah kami yang ala _fastfood resto _itu setelah beberapa lama memeras otak, berkutat dengan pelajaran.

Karena hari ini aku dan Gaara tak akan berkeliling sekolah lagi, jadi aku segera mengajak cowok itu untuk ke kantin. Perutku sudah cukup lapar soalnya.

"_Sorry Ino, I've to do something. You go first then, I'll come afterward_."

Aku mengerutkan kening, heran. "_What are you gonna do Gaara?_"

"_Just meet_ Tsunade-baasan."

Entah mengapa aku tak sepenuhnya percaya akan jawaban Gaara itu, tapi aku juga tak punya alasan untuk mendebatnya, jadi aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Di kantin aku segera mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, es buah dan bakso goreng favoritku. Namun entah kenapa, firasatku mendadak tidak enak dan itu cukup berimbas dalam kegiatanku menikmati makanan itu. _Huft! Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Gaara?_ Dan entah kenapa juga pikiranku malah melayang pada cowok itu.

Alhasil aku tak bisa menghabiskan menu favoritku itu dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sampai di kelas aku tak mendapati Gaara. Menuruti intuisiku aku segera keluar lagi dan setengah berlari menuju ruang _Principal_ Tsunade di lantai tiga.

Ketika aku sampai di depan ruangan _Principal_ Tsunade, aku segera tahu Gaara tak mungkin ada di situ karena pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan tampak _Principal_ Tsunade dengan beberapa orang tamu yang tak kukenal sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kemana kau Gaara? Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" gumamku sementara langkahku kembali menuju kelas. Kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih lamban.

Tepat saat bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi, aku sampai di kelas. Dan aku kian heran karena Gaara masih belum kembali. Akhirnya kucoba untuk _miscall_ dia, tapi tak ada jawaban. Hp-nya tidak aktif. _Hell, kemana orang itu?_

Kulirik jam tanganku, sebentar lagi Asuma-sensei pasti sudah datang. Dan beliau paling keras terhadap siswa yang terlambat menghadiri kelasnya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berharap Asuma-sensei akan datang telat kali ini.

Untunglah harapanku terwujud karena kemudian Gaara masuk tapi… apa itu di kening, rahang dan sikunya? Bahkan kelas yang agak ricuh pun jadi hening karena kemunculan Gaara yang terlambat. Belum sampai keheningan itu pecah, suasana semakin tambah hening karena kemudian Sasuke muncul di belakang Gaara, dalam keadaan yang nyaris sama. Dengan plester di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Seragam mereka juga tampak kotor pada beberapa bagian.

Aku sudah akan memberondong Gaara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku kalau saja Asuma-sensei tidak muncul sesaat kemudian.

Gaara sendiri tampak biasa saja. Memperhatikan pelajaran seperti hari sebelumnya. Padahal aku yang duduk di sampingnya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Bagaimana bisa fokus coba, jika orang yang baru kamu kenal tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, menghilang sebentar dan muncul dengan luka-luka bersama seorang temanmu yang lain.

Akhirnya setelah menahan diri selama empat jam pelajaran yang sama sekali tak masuk ke otakku sedikitpun, bel pulang berdentang juga. Dan itu tandanya aku segera bisa menginterogasi Gaara begitu kami tinggal berdua saja.

"Ne, Gaara, apa yang terjadi? Kau kemana saja saat istirahat tadi?"

Gaara menatapku dengan malas. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menemui Tsunade-baasan?"

"Bohong. Tsunade-sama sedang ada tamu saat tadi aku ke ruangannya."

Gaara sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia mengibaskan tangan. "Sudahlah. Kita pulang saja. Aku pusing."

"Tapi…"

Gaara tidak mau mendengar protesku malah kemudian bergegas meninggalkanku. Mau tak mau aku pun berlari menyusul langkahnya.

Di bis aku masih tetap tak bisa membuat Gaara bicara. Cowok itu diam saja dan memilih memejamkan mata. Membuatku mau tak mau juga harus diam.

XXX

Keesokan harinya aku kembali mendapati Gaara menjemputku seperti hari sebelumnya. Berdua kami kembali berdiri di halte menunggu bis jurusan sekolah kami.

"Ne, Gaara, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku memulai percakapan. Masalahnya sejak kemarin Gaara tak bicara apapun. Dia juga tak memintaku mengantarnya keliling kota Konoha seperti yang ia katakan pada awalnya bahwa dia ingin berkeliling Konoha.

"Hnn…" jawab Gaara singkat.

"He! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Apa kau pernah bolos?" tanya Gaara, kentara menghindar.

"Umm, kurasa pernah. Tapi sudah dulu sekali sih, saat aku masih kelas rendah. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini. Kau, mau temani aku, kan?"

"Hah? Jadi kau mau bolos? Nggak! Aku nggak mau ah! Lagian kenapa kau mau bolos?"

"Apa segala sesuatu harus ada alasannya? Tch! Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu."

"Gaara! Kau tak bisa pergi sendirian! Kau kan tak tahu tentang rute-rute kendaraan di kota ini!"

"Aku bisa meminta sopir Tsunade-baasan mengantarku …"

"Oh… begitu yah? Benar juga sih. Baiklah kalau begitu maumu," ucapku agak jengkel.

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian kulihat dia merogoh Hp di sakunya dan menelpon seseorang yang kuduga adalah sopir _Principal_ Tsunade.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah jengkel. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa menuruti permintaannya kali ini. apalagi dia melakukan itu sepertinya untuk menghindari sesuatu. Lagipula, mungkin dengan ketidakhadiran Gaara di sekolah, aku akan bisa menanyai Sasuke. Hmm.

**::: **_**tbc**_** :::**

**A/N : so, this is it. Those idea was coming from Suu, I just wrote it down, add a bit addition, and so on. Sorry for any typo(s), i couldn't edit it well. However, minna, mind to review ne? ^^**


End file.
